I Dare You To Tell The Truth
by Selene Di Luna
Summary: It's the last day of summer vacation. The Host Club decides to play Truth or Dare. Burning questions are answered. Has Kyoya ever been skinny-dipping? How much cake has Hani eaten at once? How far will they go to win a kiss? Rated T to be safe. R
1. Prologue: The Game Is Set

It's the last day of summer vacation. The Host Club decides to play Truth or Dare. Burning questions are answered. Has Kyoya ever been skinny-dipping? How much cake has Hani eaten at once? How far will they go to win a kiss? Rated T to be safe. R&R

Thanks to my beta/encouragement/friend candii-chi for pressuring encouraging me to write my first fan fiction. I couldn't have done it without you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, Battleship, Go, or Truth or Dare. If I did, I would have better things to do, like visiting my private beach, or something. But I don't, so I'm here.

* * *

It was the last day of summer vacation, and the members of the Host Club were bored. They were all at Kyoya's house, enjoying their last hours of freedom. The twins were sitting to the left, bored out of their minds. Kyoya and Hani were playing Go in the centre of the room, laying out complex patterns that only they and the watching Mori could understand. It was hard to see who was winning. Meanwhile, Haruhi and Tamaki were playing battleship. Tamaki was losing, badly.

"Mommy! Haruhi keeps sinking my ships!" he whined, as Kyoya captured several of Hani's stones.

"That _is _the point, Tamaki" he replied, pushing up his glasses.

"Yeah, Tama-chan," added Hani, "If you're going to be a sore loser, you shouldn't play."

"G4" said Haruhi, uninterested.

"NOOOOOOO! YOU SUNK MY BATTLESHIP!" Tamaki promptly placed himself in his corner.

Hikaru and Kaoru watched this from where they were lounging on the couch playing their game of...something. It wasn't clear what they were playing, but they were whispering a lot. They seemed to come to a decision.

Hikaru stood up. "We have an idea for a game."

"What kind of game?" asked Haruhi, somewhat suspicious.

"A very interesting game..." replied Kaoru.

"Truth or Dare." they said in unison.

"Yay! Truth or dare!" exclaimed Hani, looking up eagerly. "Wanna play Takashi?"

Mori nodded his assent.

"Truth or dare?" asked Tamaki, emerging from the corner, "I guess I could play." He had no idea what truth or dare was, but he didn't want to play battleship anymore.

"It _would_ be interesting." murmured Kyoya, glasses flashing.

"Fine, I'll play too." Haruhi said, resigned.

"Then let the game begin!" The twins said. The look on their faces showed that this was going to be an exciting night.

* * *

Well, that was the prologue and I've written the first chapter, so you'll see that soon. If you have any truths or dares that you would like to see, I am open to suggestions. Talk to you later,

~Selene Di Luna~


	2. Chapter One: The Truth Will Set You Free

Well, here we are at the first chapter. The game has started! I'm basing this on what I think is funny, so let's hope that you find it amusing too. Thanks again to candii-chi for making my writing less 'choppy'. For the record, getting me to write fan fiction is the best idea you've ever had. And now, here's the story. But first, a disclaimer!

Disclaimer: "Selene, truth or dare?" "Ummm. Truth. (I always pick truth.)" "Do you own Ouran High School Host Club?" "No." *Goes to cry in the corner*

* * *

"I shall go first" announced Tamaki imperiously. "How do you play?" he continued with the same cadence.

"Maybe I should go first, boss." Hikaru suggested.

"Alright." Tamaki replied, somewhat disappointed.

"The rules are that if you answer a truth, you get one point and if you complete a dare, you get two points. You can pass on a question or dare, but you don't get the points." explained Kaoru. "Whoever has the most points at the end of the game wins."

"What's the prize, Kao-chan?" Hani asked excitedly.

"That _is_ a good question." Kyoya said, mildly interested.

"The prize," said Hikaru, "is a kiss on the lips from Haruhi."

"There is NO WAY I am doing that!" exclaimed Haruhi.

"If you don't, we'll increase your debt by another million yen." Kyoya said, mildly amused.

"Fine," Haruhi grumbled, "but what if _I_ win?"

"If you win, you will not have to kiss anyone, of course." Kyoya replied.

"To make sure that no one cheats," said Hikaru, "we have this lie detector. Let's test it out on Kyoya-senpai." Kyoya allowed his finger to be placed in the machine's detector. "Alright, Kyoya-senpai. You have to lie. Is your name Kyoya?"

"No." Kyoya said, bored.

"Amazing! It says it's the truth!" exclaimed Kaoru.

_That's the Low Blood Pressure Evil Lord for you._ thought Haruhi.

"Anyway, I'll go first." said Hikaru. "Haruhi, truth or dare?"

"Truth, I guess" said Haruhi, putting her finger in the detector.

"Have you ever_ like _liked anyone?"

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO ANSWER THAT HARUHI!" screamed Tamaki.

"Relax, senpai. It's no big deal. No, I haven't."

"Alright, it's your turn now, Haruhi."

"Truth or dare, Tamaki-senpai?"

"Truth." said Tamaki, not willing to find out what dare meant.

"Have _you_ ever liked anyone?"

"Ummmm. Well, yes." There was a moment of silence.

"It's your turn now, Boss." prompted Kaoru.

"Alright. Kyoya, truth or dare?"

"I suppose I'll take truth." said Kyoya, sure that Tamaki couldn't think of anything dangerous.

"Have you ever...gone _skinny dipping_?" asked Tamaki. Kyoya was flustered.

"Of...of course not!" _Lie, lie, lie!_ squawked the lie detector. "OK! But it was only once!" Kyoya blushed furiously. _Lie, lie, lie! _

"Do you want to do it again, Kyoya-senpai?" asked Hikaru innocently.

"No!" _Lie _"Only one question per round!" snapped Kyoya, quickly withdrawing his finger from the machine. "Truth or dare, Mori-senpai?" said Kyoya, still bright red.

"Truth."

"Have you ever worn women's clothing?"

"Yes." said Mori, his voice expressionless.

"That was fun, wasn't it, Takashi." piped Hani. Mori blushed slightly. The whole club except Haruhi and Kyoya were shocked.

"Truth or dare, Mitsukuni?"

"Truth." enthused Hani.

"What is the most cake you have eaten at once?" said Mori, asking the question everyone in the Host Club was wondering.

"36," said Hani, "it was my birthday, so I had an extra special cake night!" They all looked simultaneously at Hani's stomach, wondering how it all fit in there. "My turn! My turn!" Hani said gleefully, bouncing up and down. "Truth or dare, Kao-chan?"

"Truth." said Kaoru, a bit unsettled by how hyper Hani was.

"Who do you love more: Hika-chan or Haru-chan?" Hani questioned with an innocent look.

"Pass." Kaoru said quickly, unwilling to risk the lie detector. He wasn't sure what the true answer was.

"Alright, but you don't get the points for it, Kaoru." pointed out Hikaru.

"I know, Hikaru. Truth or dare?"

"Dare, of course."

"I dare you to drink a glass of lemon juice." Kaoru's eyes glinted mischievously.

"Kyoya-senpai, do you have lemon juice?" asked Hikaru, secretly hoping he didn't.

"Of course. It's in the refrigerator." Kyoya replied smoothly. Hikaru left to get the lemon juice and glass. When he returned, Kaoru poured the lemon juice so it was just touching the top of the glass. Hikaru gulped.

"Here it goes." He threw his head back and drank the whole thing at once, shuddering. Kaoru laughed and clapped.

"Great job, Hikaru! The look on your face!" Kaoru laughed freely.

"Ah, but now it's _my_ turn, dear brother." Hikaru intoned evilly. Kaoru's laughter was cut short. Hikaru paused dramatically. "Truth or dare,...Hani-senpai!" Kaoru breathed a sigh of relief, not realizing that Hikaru was just waiting for the perfect time to strike back.

"Hmm...dare!" decided Hani.

"I dare you to kick down that lamppost outside."

"Wait a minute." said Kyoya. "This is _my_ house. You can't just tell him to start destroying things."

"He's not going to _destroy_ it, Kyoya-senpai, Just knock it down. Go quickly, Hani-senpai! We'll hold him down!" Hani nodded and saluted Hikaru. With that, the twins jumped up and each grabbed one of Kyoya's arms.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Kyoya cried. Hani was already out the door. A crash was heard from outside.

* * *

The first round is over! Tune in next time for prank calls and emo corners. If you have suggestions, feel free to send them in. Until next time,

~Selene Di Luna~


	3. Chapter Two: Kyoya's Pregnant!

Well I'm back, finally. _It's about time. Where were you?_ you say? Well, I'm in the middle of summatives and studying for exams and such, and that might not be a valid excuse but it's all I've got. So it'll probably take about a week for the next chapter too, unless you send in some more suggestions. Nudge nudge, wink wink, say no more say no more. Thanks to satinkiss and Jenihh for their suggestions, which I used in this chapter. I also offer my sincere thanks to my beta Kandi-chi partly because I am grateful, but mostly because I know it makes her uncomfortable. :) So, here is the second chapter, I hope you like it and it fills you with fangirly joy. (Or fanboy-y joy? I don't really know the gender makeup of my readers. Well, any type of joy would be good, especially the I-liked-this-so-much-I-think-I'll-review kind of joy. Ahem.)

Disclaimer: How I wish I owned Ouran High School Host Club. They'd be playing Truth or Dare all the time. However, I'm pretty glad that I don't own Barbie Girl.

* * *

Hani came back inside. Kyoya was still being held down. "Truth or dare, Kyo-chan?" Hani asked brightly.

"Dare." said Kyoya.

"I dare you to call your mother and tell her that you're pregnant and Tama-chan's the father. Oh, and make your voice sound like your sister's" Hani said innocently, his voice at odds with the evil look on his face.

"Fine," murmured Kyoya as the twins released him. "I'll get you back later." he added quietly to himself. Kyoya took out his cell phone and dialled the number. "Hello, Oka-san." he said in his sister's voice. Everyone leaned forward, straining to hear better. "I need to tell you something." Kyoya continued. The anticipation in the room was almost palpable. "I'm pregnant and Tamaki is the father." he said in a rush, his cheeks slightly flushed. He held the phone away from his ear as his mother started shouting, an alarmed expression on his face. Hani finally took pity on him.

"You can tell her the truth, Kyo-chan." he piped. The relief was clear on Kyoya's face.

"Oka-san," he interrupted in his normal voice. "it's Kyoya, this phone call was a dare. Goodbye." He hung up before she could start yelling at him again. Hani stifled a giggle, and the next instant, everyone was laughing. Kaoru and Hikaru fell out of their chairs laughing. Mori chuckled quietly. Tamaki and Hani had tears rolling down their cheeks. Most surprising of all was Haruhi. Her giggles were unusually high pitched and completely uninhibited.

"Kyoya. -senpai." she gasped between giggles. "Pregnant." she managed before completely collapsing into hysteria. Kyoya watched them, getting more annoyed and embarrassed by the second. Finally, he snapped.

"IT'S NOT THAT FUNNY! STOP LAUGHING _NOW_." he yelled. Everyone fell silent, looking at the unusually agitated Shadow King. Kyoya took several calming breaths.

"Mori-senpai," he said, composed again. "truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to beat up Hani-senpai for me."

"Mmm." Mori stayed still for a few moments, silent, before unexpectedly raising an arm to strike the smaller third year. But before the punch could land, Hani flipped him onto his back, pinning him firmly.

"I can't believe you actually tried that, Takashi." He smirked evilly. "I should make you pay." His expression changed abruptly "But not right now!" Hani sang joyfully as he released Mori.

"Truth or dare, Hikaru?" asked Mori.

"Truth." answered Hikaru.

"If anyone in the room could be your slave for a day, who would it be and what would he or she have to do?" Mori questioned.

"Hmmm." Hikaru thought about it for a while. "Oh, I know! It would be Haruhi and I would make her..."

"DON'T SAY A WORD MORE!" interrupted Tamaki. "WE DON'T NEED TO KNOW WHAT EVIL THOUGHTS YOU ARE HAVING ABOUT HARUHI!"

"Chill out, boss. I was just going to say that I'd get her to make me some cookies." Hikaru said innocently.

"YOU!" Tamaki went to the corner to sulk.

"I guess it's my turn." Hikaru said. Kaoru looked nervous, wondering if the time had come for Hikaru to get his revenge. "Haruhi, truth or dare?"

"Dare, I guess." answered Haruhi. If she got enough points, she wouldn't have to kiss anyone. Kaoru breathed a sigh of relief.

"I dare you to go in the closet with me for 15 minutes." Hikaru said with an evil grin.

"Alright." responded Haruhi, unfazed by his smile. The raincloud over Tamaki's head grew darker.

"While you are in there, the rest of us should go get some snacks." suggested Kyoya. Everyone agreed to the plan and started for the kitchen except Tamaki, who stayed in the corner, muttering to himself.

"Come on, Haruhi." said Hikaru grabbing her wrist and pulling her to the walk-in closet on the left side of the room and flipping on the light.

"What is the point of this, Hikaru?" asked Haruhi after he shut the door.

"When we get out of the closet, ask Kaoru if he wants truth or dare. He will choose dare. I have the perfect dare for him. Will you do it?"

Haruhi listened to the plan. She decided that it was a good dare. "Fine, I'll do it. But only because I was going to choose Kaoru anyway and I didn't have a very good dare. That's the _only_ reason." she stressed.

Hikaru smiled and checked his watch. "Well, it looks like our 15 minutes are up, Haruhi. Shall we go out?" He offered his arm to her, winking conspiratorally. Haruhi took his arm and they walked out together. _This is going to be interesting_, thought Hikaru.

When they came out, the others had returned from their quest to aquire snacks. Tamaki looked at Hikaru suspiciously from his corner, wondering what had happened.

"Truth or dare, Kaoru?" asked Haruhi once she had returned to her seat.

"Dare." he responded immediately, as expected.

"I dare you to do pelvic thrusts to Barbie Girl." Haruhi said quickly.

"What's that?" asked Kaoru, frowning.

"It's a pop song that was released in the late '90s. It was very popular in the United States and Europe." said Kyoya.

"How do you know that, Kyoya-senpai?" asked Haruhi, raising her eyebrows.

"I make it my business to know these things." Kyoya replied, unaffected by the incredulous stares everyone was giving him.

Hikaru took out his mp3 player and found the song. "Are you ready, Kaoru?" he asked.

"Yes." Hikaru pressed play. The song started and Kaoru started dancing, if you could call it that. When the song ended, he sat back down.

"What is that song about? It's kind of catchy." wondered Kaoru. Kyoya passed him a translation of the lyrics. Kaoru's eyes widened as he read through it.

"WHAT THE HECK? THIS LYRICS ARE...ARE TOTALLY INAPPROPRIATE!" he sputtered.

"Well, you know what they say, Kaoru." remarked Hikaru. "Revenge is a dish best served cold." A grin spread slowly across his face.

"Hikaru," murmured Kaoru, his voice deadly calm. "I will get you back for this." Now, it was Hikaru's turn to be scared.

"Truth or dare, Tamaki-senpai?" questioned Kaoru.

"Dare." Tamaki returned to his seat.

"I dare you to be quiet for the next round."

* * *

How can Tamaki possibly be quiet for an entire round? Stay tuned to find out. If you're sad about the wait, at the end of the month it will be summer vacation. And then there will be lots of time for me to write. Yay! Talk to you next time,

~Selene Di Luna~


	4. Chapter Three: Emperor Waltz

Well, I'm back. And this is a really short chapter, but the second half should be posted...soon. Thanks to KandHforever for the suggestion. For those of you who are reading Kandi-chi's story, for the record I came up with the line first. Also, I listened to Emperor Waltz while I was writing this chapter. Read on.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I do, however, own four moonstones that I got on Canada Day.

* * *

"After my turn?" asked Tamaki, worried.

"Of course. Go ahead, boss." Kaoru grinned. This round was going to be so much fun.

"Okay. Truth or dare, Haruhi?" _They won't be able to get you now_ he thought.

"Dare."

"I dare you to..." Tamaki paused as he tried to think of something that would be acceptable. "...dance with me!" he finished.

"Awww. Come _on_, boss! You've gotta be able to think of something better than that!" exclaimed Kaoru.

"Alright, senpai. I'll dance with you." said Haruhi quietly.

"You will?" Tamaki looked hopeful.

"Well, yeah. You dared me to." Tamaki's face fell a bit, but he decided to take what he could get. He produced an mp3 player from his pocket and pressed play. The first notes of _Emperor Waltz_ by Strauss filled the room. Tamaki took Haruhi's hand and let her to the centre of the room.

And they danced. Tamaki guided her around the room in a beautiful waltz. They spun and dipped. In the middle of the song, Haruhi stopped them. Then, she offered _her _hand and Haruhi took the lead. They danced for over 7 minutes, because Tamaki had purposely chosen the longest song. But eventually the song ended, and they separated.

And Tamaki's silence began.

As Haruhi walked back to her seat, the twins took her hands.

"Come sit with us Haruhi." they said in unison, not leaving her much choice as they dragged her to their spot and sat her down between them.

"Can I get you something?" offered Hikaru "Tea? Water?"

"No, thank you." responded Haruhi.

"You have an eyelash in your eye, Haruhi. Let me get it out for you." murmured Kaoru, placing his hand on her cheek. He blew gently in her eye.

Tamaki was furious. _How can they _do _that? _he thought indignantly, _I should stop them. Wait, I can't. If I stop them, someone else will kiss Haruhi! I can't let that happen._ Tamaki was getting redder by the second.

"Ummm guys, maybe you should stop. I think Tamaki-senpai is going to explode." Haruhi said, removing Kaoru's hand. "Besides, it's my turn now." She looked around, trying to decide who to pick. "Truth or dare, Kyoya-senpai?"

"I'll take truth." Kyoya said. He was a bit afraid of what dare Haruhi would come up with after what happened to Kaoru.

"What do you write in that black notebook of yours?"

"Names, dates, relationships. Anything that I think might be useful.**" **he smirked, pushing up his glasses. **"**Hani-senpai, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Give me Usa-chan for the rest of the game."

"Okay...**" **Hani handed over the stuffed bunny hesitantly, a slight frown on his face. **"**Truth or dare, Hika-chan?"

"Dare."

Hani glanced out the window before saying "I dare you to go outside and say to the first person you see 'I hate you! How could you leave me alone with this child? I am never speaking to you again.'" He grinned innocently**.**

"Alright..." Hikaru raised an eyebrow at the odd request.

Hikaru got up and headed for the door with a sigh. Everyone else followed him, Hani with a wide grin. Kaoru was slightly worried for his twin. Tamaki was watching Haruhi protectively, as she pretended not to notice. Kyoya had a video camera. He had also looked out the window.

When Hikaru opened the door, he saw his mother. His eyes sparkled as he quickly grabbed Kaoru's wrist and said the required lines. "I hate you! How could you leave me alone with this child?" he lifted Kaoru's arm, "I am never speaking to you again."

* * *

I put a poll on my profile if anyone is interested. If any of you have suggestions for a dare for Kaoru or Mori especially, it would be great if you could tell me them. It would quicken the posting of the next part of the story *wink wink*

~Selene Di Luna~


End file.
